


Predatory

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Female Reader, Happy go lucky reader, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con Oral Sex, Non-con hair touching, Non-con touching, Obsessive RK900, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader is a cop, Stalking, Tw bruising, Vaginal Fingering, Watching reader sleep, Yandere Upgraded Connor | RK900, at first, non-con drugging, non-con kissing, non-con somnophilia, summary doesn't do this story justice, tw blood, tw rape, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary: You haunted his thoughts. The way you laugh, or talk or the way you look at him. You make him feel things that aren’t part of his programming. And if he was being honest he didn’t like it, and to top it off Silas also finds himself wanting you. And he will do everything in this power to get you. And once you belong to him, he’ll never let you go...
Relationships: rk900 x reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99
Collections: Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- And looky here your bitch is back with yet another Yandere fanfic, this time featuring everyone’s favorite RK900 named Silas. Who slowly grows more and more obsessed with our Detective Reader. As you know I’ll add trigger warnings to my Authors Notes, and as you know this first chapter will only feature Obsessive thoughts from our beloved RK900 towards poor Reader. Now, that I got that out of the way here is chapter One of Predatory. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One: You.**

There was just something about you. Silas thought, as he watched you from the corner of his eye as he typed at his computer. Watching as you talked and laughed with Gavin, a steaming coffee in your hands. Silas’ eyes glued on your face, noting the way your eyes lit up. Your lips, a soft shiny pink from your lip gloss curved upwards. 

You were always so happy, always smiling except when you were working. An intense look in your eyes as you worry at your bottom lip as you type away on your computer. You, who when talking with people always talk so sweetly, even when dealing with victims of the most heinous of crimes. 

You who were looking his way now, that smile never leaving your face, in fact it seemed to brighten as you waved at him before beckoning him over. Which Silas used as an excuse to return to his work. A frown etched on his face, that was yet another thing, you seemed to forget that androids like him and Connor were just that androids, and yet. You treated him and his predecessor like they were human, hell you did it with every android. He had often seen you speaking with the android at the front desk as if you were old friends, to shooting a smile to the police androids that sat patiently at the back wall. 

“Guess who?”

A pair of hands obscured his vision, making him start slightly. Making whoever was obscuring his vision laugh before pulling their hands off of his eyes, turning around he was greeted by the smiling visage of you. 

“Y/N,” Silas said, turning fully towards you. “Was there something you needed?”

You shook your head. “I just saw you staring at me, and I figured I’d come over and see what’s up.” You said, clasping your hands behind your back.

“What’s up?” Silas parroted, arching an eyebrow at you.

“Yeah,” you nodded, your hands clasped behind your back, that sunny smile never leaving your lips, lips he envisioned kissing, to taste your lip gloss-

“Si?” You spoke, waving a hand in front of his face, concern etched on your face now. 

Blinking a few times Silas turned his attention to your face, mentally kicking himself for letting his mind wander. That was another thing he found intriguing about you, was how you seemed to invade his thoughts. Something he found unnerving, no human had ever haunted his thoughts like this. Not even his own partner, Gavin. So why? Why you of all people? Why did you haunt him so?

“Si? Are you okay?” You spoke again. Shaking his shoulder. “Are you malfunctioning, or something?”

Forcing a smile to his lips he smiled up at you. “No, I apologize I was...sending a report to Cyberlife. Updating them on our latest case.” Silas assured you.

Nodding you turned away from him, and made your way back towards Gavin. Silas’ eyes still on you as you left, there was just something about you... Trying to shove you out of his thoughts Silas forced himself to finish typing up the report, however that was harder said than done as your laughter rang out through the office, making Silas jaw clench. His thirium pump thundering in his chest, his LED flickering yellow as he found his gaze searching for you, eyes settling on you. His eyes immediately going to where your hand was resting on Gavin’s arm, your cheeks flushing a soft pink as Gavin leaned forward, a smug grin on his lips as you broke out laughing.

Your laughing sent a thrill through his body. He wished that you would look at him the same way you looked at Gavin, wished you saw him as something more than-

What was he doing? Shaking his head furiously he forced those thought from his head, biting down on his bottom lip as he ran a diagnostic on his systems, something was obviously wrong with him. He should be focusing on hunting down deviants, after all that was his job. Not day dreaming about you, not watching you, not thinking of you. 

And yet...

Silas looked up as you walked past his desk. Flashing him another breath-taking smile, which quickly disappeared when your phone rang, watching as you moved towards you desk you answered, all warmth gone from your voice. All jokes and laughter gone, your eyes no longer shone with humor, a frown on your lips. Lips he found himself so transfixed on. His eyes widening when he heard a curse slip past those very lips. Watching as you placed the phone down you ran a hand through your hair. 

"Si,” You sigh. Jerking him from his thoughts, his eyes fixing on yours. “I know you’re busy but I just got a case. And since Connor is out with Hank I’m going to need you’re help...please.” You said. Your voice brooked no room for argument, gone was the friendly, giggly woman with the sunny smile. The stupid, giggly girl who invaded every one of his thoughts, darkening his moods, and his thoughts.

Now the you were the detective, with cool eyes, and a serious frown. Now, you meant business, and maybe, just maybe Silas thought as he got up from his seat and pulled on his jacket from where is was hanging from the back of his chair. He would be able to push you from his thoughts if you were like this. 

Nodding he moved to follow you, watching as you pulled on your dark grey jacket as you stepped outside. Thunder rumbling over head as the two of you made your way to your car. Silas’ eyes remaining glued on you, as the two of you drove to the crime scene. 


	2. Software Instability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am back with chapter two of Predatory. Sorry, it took me a long ass time to get back to this fic, life you know how it is. But, enough excuses here are the Trigger Warnings. This chapter will feature such things as stalking, and some NSFW thoughts. If you’re cool with this then read on, if not then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now, without further ado here is chapter two of Predatory, enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Software Instability.**

Something was definitely something wrong with him. Silas mused one snowy night as he sat at his desk, typing away at his computer, the only sound accompanying him was the sound of you at your own desk. Typing away at your computer, humming a low tune to yourself, your eyes never leaving your computer screen as you worked on something. 

Work. That was what he should be doing right now, this report wasn’t going to finish itself, and yet... What was it about you that captured his attention so often? That had you invading his thoughts, that left him worrying about his systems, that had him running diagnostics on his systems so often? You were just another human. There was nothing interesting about you, at least not enough to have him so obsessed with you, but here he was. 

Eyes glued on you, watching as you took a sip of your coffee, eyes widening slightly as he watched you lick your lips, and suddenly before he could stop himself he found himself wondering what it would be like to have your lips wrapped around his cock, his fingers in your hair as you looked up at him, your cheeks flushed pink as you-

“Si!”

Silas nearly jumped out of his seat as you called out his name. Jerking from his thoughts Silas flushed as he felt his pants growing tighter, his cheeks burning with shame. 

“Yes, Y/N?” He spoke, eyes narrowing.

“I asked if you could grab me the file for our current case?” you asked him.

Nodding, Silas adjusted his clothing, hoping you wouldn’t see that he was ‘standing at attention’ so to speak and moved to get you what you asked for. Returning a moment later with the file, moving towards your desk he wordlessly placed it on your desk before moving back to his own desk.

_I need to focus._ He thought to himself, gritting his teeth hard enough he could have swore his teeth had cracked. _I need to get her out of my mind._

Turning back to his computer he bit down on his lip. The words software instability appearing before his eyes, of course. Pushing the warning aside he added the finishing touches to his report before saving and sending it to Fowler. He needed to get out of here, away from you. He needed time to himself. Running a hand through his hair he got up from his seat, grabbing his jacket he wished you a goodnight and left the precinct.

Silas looked up at the night sky, a sigh escaping his lips as he walked down the street. You, were still on his mind, then again...you were always on his mind it seemed, no matter how hard he tried, and if he was being honest with himself he was slowly growing more obsessed with you despite his initial confusion. And the more he thought about it, thought about you he realized he wanted you, _needed_ you. And, Silas thought rounding the corner, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he was going to do everything in his power to have you. Whether you wanted to be his or not...

***A Week Later.***

After coming to terms with his feelings for you, his desire for you Silas had decided to know all there was to know about you outside of work. That in turn lead to him to begin following you, watching you. At first he would only follow you home, creeping into your apartment and finding out where you lived. That eventually lead to him following you on your days off, watching as you went about with your friends. Saving image after image of you to his personal hard drive. 

Images of you milling about your favorite video game store, to laughing with your friends at that quaint little café you liked to frequent. To the time you, Tina, and Gavin went to the local bar. Silas frowned as he thought back to that night, remembering you talking with them as you finished drink after drink, your cheeks growing redder and redder as you got drunker. Until you were leaning heavily on Gavin’s shoulder. And in the first time since he was partnered with Reed he felt resentment towards him.

It should have been him, he should have been the one to bring you home. To be the one to have you pressed against him the same way you had pressed against Gavin as he helped you home. Your lips pressing firmly against his as you fumbled with your key, struggling to unlock your apartment door. Silas, remember the rage he had felt when you finally managed to do that and all but shoved Gavin into your apartment, slamming the door shut as you did so. Remembering his thirium pump sinking as he walked past your apartment door, hearing a low, drawn out moan escaping your lips from behind that closed door. He didn’t need to be a mind reader to know _exactly_ what was going on right then and there.

But despite that Silas was more than satisfied with what he knew about your daily routine. Hell, he was sure he knew more about you than your closest friends did. But, despite that he found himself craving more, especially after your night with Gavin. He wanted to be the one to make you cry out the way Gavin did. Wanted you wrapped around his cock, your head thrown back as he brought you to completion. To taste your sweat, to leave his mark on your perfect skin, to claim you as his. And you would be his. It would be a matter of time before you were his.

And, as Silas sat in his room, in the small apartment he shared with Connor he thought of a perfect way to get you without anyone, including his nosey predecessor Connor finding out what he was up to. Smiling to himself he fell back against his bed and began to plot. It was only a matter of time before his plan came to fruition. You were going to be his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- I sincerely apologize that it took me so long to get this chapter out. But, never less I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the last chapter, which will include all the deliciously saucy things I love to write. But until I get around to writing it this is Queenie signing off.


	3. Chapter Three: You Belong To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with the third and final chapter of Predatory. As you can gather this chapter will feature such things as Non-con drugging, non-con kissing, non-con touching, bruising, non-con oral sex, a little bit of blood and non-con somnophilia. And rape. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now, that we got that out of the way here is the final chapter I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Three: You Belong To Me.**

Something was wrong. You thought one evening as you peered over your shoulder before unlocking your apartment door. You couldn’t put your finger on it but you constantly felt like someone was following you, watching you. And yet whenever you looked around there was nothing. Though there were times when you thought you caught glimpses of an android that looked pretty much like Silas watching you. But you always brushed it off as your mind playing tricks on you. Stepping into your apartment you shrugged off your jacket and placed it on the coat hanger, before undoing your holster. 

You were exhausted. The case you and Silas were working on was slowly taking its toll on you. But never less you managed to push past it and continued to work on it, you knew you were close if you could just-

Knock Knock!

You let out a yelp, damn near jumping a foot in the air as someone knocked on your door. 

Knock knock knock.

Breathing a sigh of relief you mentally kicked yourself for your nervousness. It was no doubt one of your neighbors who no doubt wanted you to investigate some strange noise, or someone loitering outside the apartment or something or other. Running a hand through your hair you made your way to the door, and opened it, surprised to see Silas of all people standing there.

“Si?” you asked, blinking up at the tall android.

“Evening Detective Y/N.” Silas greeted, in that same monotone voice, similar to Connor’s but a bit more emotionless. 

“Evening...is there something you need?” you asked, confusion shining in your eyes, in all the time you and he had worked together he had never once had come to your home. 

“I know this is sudden but there has been another murder, and I tried to contact you via your phone but I received no response I was worried.” He told you, taking a step into your room, eyes scanning your living room.

Noting the various figurines on your shelves as well as various other things all around your room. 

“What do you mean there’s been another murder? When?!” You asked, eyes wide. 

“About an hour ago. Near where the Eden Club used to be.” Silas provided, his eyes settling on you once more, thirium skipping a beat as you bit back a curse and turned your back to him. Perfect. 

Moving to follow you, he removed his hands from behind his back, a syringe in his right hand, pressing himself against you he wasted no time wrapping an arm around your waist and plunging it in your neck. You barely had enough to utter a gasp before your eyes fluttered closed and you went limp in his arms.

This was far too easy. Silas thought, as he picked you up bridal style, his lips brushing against yours ever so gently, he never knew you would so easily turn your back on him, let alone let him in your home, you were too trusting and that worked in his favor. Looking down at your prone form he moved towards your bedroom, to where he knew there was a fire escape outside your window. He would be able to escape through that without drawing any unwanted attention from your nosey neighbors. 

Thirium thundering in his chest he made his way down the fire escape, casting a glance over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure there was no one around. Thankfully he had chosen to do this late at night when you had come home from a later night at the DPD. So, thankfully there was no one out and about. 

Once he reached street level he headed towards the self-driving taxi, parked on the curb, relief washing over him when it saw that it was still there. Opening the back door he gingerly placed you across the back seat. Taking a moment to tuck away a strand of hair away from your face he straightened, slamming the door shut and getting in the front seat. Letting the taxi drive the two of your to your next destination.

* * *

You were beautiful. Silas thought, as he looked down at you as you lay on your bed, your hands clasped on your stomach, a small smile escaping you lips. You had yet to rouse, and you wouldn’t for a few more hours. Silas had told himself, eyes glued on your frame, taking in those soft, pink lips he loved so much, to your eyes. That always shone with mirth whenever he was around you. What would they shine with now that he had you into your new home? Silas turned away from you to look around your bedroom.

It was an exact replica of your original room, complete with your silly little collection of glass figurines, to your collection of DVD’s to other things he knew you kept in your room. And behind you bedroom door, was the rest of the apartment a picture perfect replica of yours. Something to make you feel more at home, he hoped...

Shaking those thought from his head, he turned back to you, a soft smile on his lips as he looked you over. He had relieved you of your previous outfit, leaving you in a sheer pink nightgown that left almost nothing to the imagination. Your nipples barely visible through the fabric as he looked you over. He knew he should wait for you to wake up before he decided to have fun, but...

Biting down on his bottom lip he shrugged off his jacket, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor behind him. It would be wrinkled by the time he was done but that was the last thing on his mind, as he went through the motions of unbuttoning his shirt, watching as you shifted slightly. His cock twitching in the confines of his pants, but he had to be patient. He didn’t want to rush anything, especially this. 

Crawling onto the bed he moved to hover over you until he was face to face with you, a soft smile etched on his face as he looked at you. No matter how many times he looked at you, you always seemed to take his breath away. Carding his fingers through your hair he inhaled your scent, wondering what shampoo you had used before removing his fingers from your hair to place a chaste kiss on your lips. Pleased to find they tasted as sweet as he imagined them to taste. His tongue brushing against your slightly parted lips. Breaking away he began to kiss down you neck, leaving a bite mark on your neck. A reminder of who you now belonged to, before placing one of your bare shoulder where the nightgown had slipped down. 

His hands slid down your sides, until stopping at the edge of the night gown, hiking it up he slowly pushed it up until it revealed your plain white panties to his hungry eyes. Sliding down your body he came to face your clothed sex. Just a taste, he told himself, as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties, tugging them down to reveal your sex to him. 

“You look so lovely.” He whispered to you, but still you didn’t rouse, even as the tips of his fingers brushed against the lips of your pussy.

Another gasp escaping your lips, your brow furrowing slightly as Silas continued to rub you, feeling you getting wetter and wetter at his touch. Slowly he slipped a finger into you, feeling you clench around his slightly before relaxing now. Pumping his finger in and out of you he listened as you let out small gasps and whimpers coming from you before he added another to the mix. Stretching you out, until a strangled cry escaped your lips as you came, your juices leaking onto his fingers as he pulled them from your quivering sex.

Silas stared at his soaked fingers transfixed before slipping the digits into his mouth. His eyes sliding shut as the taste of you exploded across his tongue, a low moan escaping his lips as he pulled his now clean fingers from his mouth. More, he needed more, he _wanted_ more. Pushing your thighs apart he came face to face with your dripping cunt, burying his face between your thighs, tongue brushing against your sex, eliciting a gasp from you. Your fingers grasping at the bed sheets underneath you.

Silas lapped greedily at your sex, adding his fingers to the mix once more, feeling you clench around him every once in a while. He wondered what it would be like if you were awake? Were you someone who was loud in bed? Someone who writhed under their lover as they fucked you? Silas couldn’t wait to find out, but for now he would enjoy himself. Sucking on your clit he was rewarded with you bucking your hips at his touch. However, it was long before you were cumming again, your juices trickling down Silas’ chin as he lapped eagerly at your sex.

And then there was silence, you still asleep as Silas reluctantly pulled away from your dripping sex. Your juices still soaking his chin as he readjusted your clothes and got up from the bed, eyes still glued on you as he went about redressing. It wouldn’t be long before you woke, and you would need something for the bitch of the headache you would no doubt have, a nasty side effect of the drug he had used on you. And you would on doubt be hungry as well. Nodding to himself Silas headed for the door, casting you one final look before leaving you alone.

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing your mind seemed to register as you slowly began to rouse, pain and the inexplicable wetness between your legs. Opening your eyes you find yourself staring up at the ceiling of your apartment, groaning you propped yourself up on your elbows as pain lanced through your skull. Making you collapse on your bed once more. 

What happened last night? Your mind drew a blank as you tried to come up with the answers. Nothing. Wait... Your eyes blinked open, a memory floating to the surface, of Silas coming to your apartment and...and...

Worrying at your bottom lip you rolled onto your side, towards your nightstand for your phone, only to find it gone. Blinking in confusion, it was normally there... Shaking your head you manage to push yourself into a sitting position, just as your door opened and the android in question stepped in. Emotionless grey eyes fixing on you, a eerie smile on his lips. 

“Good morning, Y/N.” He greeted, ignoring the confused look in your eyes as he moved closer to you. “I see you’re finally awake.”

“Si?” You murmured, confusion tinting you voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought you here, to your home.” Silas said, moving towards the window, hands clasped behind his back, as he peered out it.

“Oh?” you asked, tilting your head to the side. Obviously you had gone out for drinks with Gavin and the others and had way too much to drink. So, Silas must’ve have brought you home. “I guess I had a bit too much of the bubbly last night.” You mused, flushing slightly, you normally weren’t one to get too shit-faced when you went out with your friends-

“Actually, that was not the case.” Silas spoke up, turning towards you once more, a look of satisfaction on his face as he moved towards you.

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, after all this place I’ve brought you to is very similar to your old place, right down to that gaudy color you chose for your bedroom walls.”

Confusion filled you as you watched him. What was he getting at?

“I know, I know you have no idea what I’m talking about.” Silas reached over, tucking a stray hair behind your ear, only to have you jerk away.

“I don’t, what are you getting at, Si?” you asked, wanting him to get on with it. That was one thing you always hated about him, the fact that sometimes he would drone on and on. 

“I had this apartment made exactly like yours. But if you looked outside you would see that this isn’t your place.”

Brow furrowing you got to your feet and made your way to the window he had indicated. Your eyes widening when you were greeted with a red brick wall compared the normal view of downtown Detroit you were familiar with. 

“Wh-what?” you choked out, turning away from the window to look at the all too familiar room, to your bed, and to your shelves and pictures lining your shelves and walls. “Si?” you asked, your heart beat quickening.

You were afraid, Silas mused, watching you. Of course you would, he basically just took you from your home, you safe, warm, familiar home. And brought you here. To his place he had worked so hard to make for you. Now, it was time for him to come clean. 

“For months, Y/N you have had me feeling things...that aren’t part of my programing. Something I had a hard time trying to put my finger on it, at first I thought I was malfunctioning. But no matter how I tried to fix any errors in my system I couldn’t. My thoughts were always about you, you who were always there with a smile, you who was so kind to me despite me be nothing more than an android.”

Dread formed in the pit of your stomach, as he said this, his fingers carding through your hair continuously, you made no move to stop him. Your eyes fixed on the android before you. Was he Deviant? Was that where he was going with this? Or was it something more? Either way there was a sick feeling in the pit of you stomach.

Silas continued on, impervious to your inner turmoil. To the uncertain look on your face. Why did you have a feeling things weren’t going to end well...Biting down on your bottom lip you looked around your room, searching for your purse, where your spare gun was, since Silas no doubt relieved you of your service weapon.

Seeing it on the table near the door you glanced back at Silas, who seemed off in his own world. Going on and on, about his feelings about you, for you. Inching towards the door you kept your eyes on him, hoping he would be, for the first time, lost in his thoughts to notice what you were about to do. 

Things were going as planned. Grabbing your purse you pulled out your small gun, placing your hand behind your back you moved back to your spot on the bed.

“And yet, despite how hard I tried these... _feelings_ would not leave me alone. I tried, I assure you I tried so hard to push these feelings aside. But, here we are because despite how hard I tried I knew I had to have you.” At those words Silas turned around to face you, wanting to see how you were reacting.

Surprised, he saw you with a faint little smile on your face. Hope began to swell in his chest as he waited for you to say something.

“Oh.... Si....” You sighed, shaking your head. “I really wished you had told me sooner.” You said, remaining where you were. “We could have figured out without you...doing this...” You said, gesturing to the room you were in.

Silas frowned, turning towards you. 

You continued, shaking your head sadly, you eyes downcast. “This, what you did isn’t the way to go about it, Si.” 

Silas turned fully towards you, brow furrowed.

“Taking me from my home, keeping me here that’s not the way people do things at least not sane people.”

“ _Sane_ people?” 

You cringe at the tone of his voice, great choice of words Y/N, really great you mentally chided yourself as you looked up at him. All warmth seeping from his eyes as he moved closer to you, his face an emotionless mask as he drew closer to you until he loomed over you.

Wincing you inched back on your bed, trying to get away from him, only to have Silas place a firm hand on your shoulder, stopping you from moving going any further. 

“Do you not think I’m sane, Y/N?” Silas asked, you winced as he tightened his grip on your shoulder. “Do you think my feelings for you are false?”

Swallowing thickly you try to meet his gaze evenly. But, never less those eyes always unnerved you, before all of this you always found it odd, now you knew why. 

“I-I’m sure you think your feelings are very real. This... this isn’t how one goes about it.”

Silas gritted his teeth, sure he might have had suspicion that you weren’t going to be receptive to his advances, but to openly, and so coldly reject him...It was something Silas could not accept. You just needed sometime to get used to things, to get used to being with him that’s all.

Straightening Silas clasped his hands behind his back as he looked down at you, an eerie little smile on his lips as he saw fear shining in your eyes. 

“Maybe not,” he murmured, turning away from you and heading towards the door. “But now that I have you I won’t be letting you go. You may think I don’t know about human emotions, and maybe you’re right. But I do know one thing, is that I am in love with you.” And with that he was gone, leaving you alone.

Releasing the breath you hadn’t realized you had been holding you pulled your hands from behind your back, gun still clasped in your hands, heart thundering in your chest. Mentally kicking yourself for not being more aggressive, for not arguing with him on how this wasn’t right, for not demanding he let you go. And now...you were trapped here. With him, with an android too deluded to listen to you, to realize what he was doing was wrong.

No. Lifting your head you shook those thoughts from your head, you weren’t going to let this be the end. You weren’t going to give up so soon. Steeling your nerves you got up from your bed and paced around the room, looking for away out of here. Tucking the gun into the waistband of your pants you try and pry it open, a laugh escaping your lips when it slid open easily, poor Si, he had been so intent on keeping you here that it totally slipped his mind to do something about the windows. 

Casting a glance over your shoulder you slowly slipped out, wincing slightly as you dropped down onto the fire escape. The last thing you wanted was Silas catching on to what you were doing before you even got a chance to escape, and god knew how good his hearing was him being an android. Gathering your nerves you quickly and quietly climbed down the fire escape, casting the occasional glance upwards towards your ‘apartment.’ Just in case Silas came to check in on you. 

Still nothing. Your good luck was holding up. Once you reached street level you looked around, you wanted to get as far away from this place as possible, and no doubt back to the precinct, the others would need to know what was going on. Not wasting another minute you raced down the street, and away from the apartment.

* * *

You were awfully quiet. Silas mused as he flipped through the book he was reading, he had wanted to give you some time to yourself but it had been hours and you hadn’t uttered a word since then. Getting up from his seat he knocked on the door, no response. Brow furrowing he knocked again before turning the knob, and was greeted by the sight of an empty room, the window wide open. Cursing under his breath he peered out the window, catching just the faintest glimpse of you as you darted down the street. 

Cursing Silas leaped out on to the fire escape and chased after you. You weren’t going to escape him. Hitting the ground he pushed and shoved past the people around him, his eyes scanning the area for you, his thirium pump skipping a beat when he saw you down the street, racing after you he quickly caught up to you. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Silas growled, pulling you close, hand clasped over your mouth as he pulled into the nearby alley. The last thing he needed was someone getting hurt intervening in something that wasn’t their business. 

Shoving you against the wall he looked down at you, noting the fear in your eyes as you whirled around to face him, it was when Silas noticed you reaching for something behind your back. A smile creeping to his lips as you pulled out your gun, determination shining in your eyes. 

“You aren’t going to shoot me, sweet Y/N.” Silas cooed, taking a step towards you. 

“You think I won’t?” you challenged, steadying your hand, the last thing you wanted to do was to let him know how he terrified you. “Take another step and you’ll see what I’m capable of.”

“I’ll be happy to oblige you.” Silas said, and doing just that. Just as you pulled the trigger-

_Click... Click click._

You gun was empty. Blinking a few times you looked down at it in disbelief, as Silas chuckled again before snatching the gun from your grip, his other hand wrapping around your arm, gripping you hard enough to leave a bruise in his wake.

“You didn’t honestly think I would be stupid enough to leave you with a loaded gun nearby did you?” he asked, before laughing as he pulled you off the wall you were pressed against. 

“I...how did you...?” you choked out, allowing him to lead you back to your ‘home.’

“How did I know you had an extra weapon on you?” Silas finished for you. “I’ve been watching you for a while, far more than I should have.”

There was that sick feeling in the pit of your stomach again. How long had he been obsessed with you? More to the point, did you really want to know? Allowing him to lead you back into the apartment you worried at your lip, you weren’t going to give up quite yet, it wasn’t your style. You just needed to come up with a way to break free without anyone getting hurt in the process.

Seeing your door up ahead you drove your knee into Silas’ groin before managing to break free of him. Pushing away from him you cried out when you felt a hand fist your hair. 

“ _Why must you make things difficult?”_ Silas hissed, as he tossed you to the ground, smirking as you cried out as you hit the floor. “Do you like testing my patience? Do you like seeing how far you can act like this before I do something I regret?” He asked, standing over you.

You, however weren’t giving up. Glaring up at the android you kicked at him again, however Silas was anticipating this as he moved out of the way, before bringing his foot down on your ankle, making you cry out as pain lanced through your ankle. 

Silas smirked as you continued to cry out, enjoying seeing the look of pain etched on your face as he added more pressure to your injured ankle before removing his foot. You should be thankful, he thought, looking down at the darkening bruise on your ankle as you clutched at it. He could have broken it but he was being kind. Hell, he could have been a hell of a lot more cruel to you if he wanted to but he didn’t. He was trying to win you over, but still you resisted him. Was he shocked? No, he knew you weren’t going to make things easy, and if he was being honest? He liked it when you fought. 

Perhaps there _was_ something wrong with him. Not that he really cared. Getting you to your feet he all but dragged you kicking and screaming back to the apartment. Tossing you unceremoniously to the ground he smirked as he heard your head connect with the floor with a loud crack, followed by a pained groan from you.

“Are you done?” Silas asked, leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest as he watched you pick yourself up. “Have you gotten this all out of your system?”

Not meeting his gaze you nodded wordlessly, you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything more, he wouldn’t listen to you anyway. Wincing slightly as he cupped your chin, forcing you to look at him you felt you skin begin to crawl as he looked at you. A shiver running down your spine as you saw something unreadable in those eyes of his before he drew his face close to yours. His lips brushing against yours ever so slightly before you bit down. Making him jerk back, blue thirium standing out against his skin as he glared at you.

Then, without warning he struck you across the face, the slap resounding through out the room as he watched you drop to the ground, a bright red hand print on your cheek. Tears brimming in your eyes as you looked up at him, expecting him to do more as blood trickled from your own bloody lip, an barely audible apology escaping your lips as Silas picked you up off the ground, forcing you to meet his gaze once more. Then, before you could utter a word he pressed his lips to your firmly, making you cry out at the brutality of it before he pulled away, a satisfied smile on his lips as he looked to you. 

“I love you.” He said, his voice barely audible, as tears began to stream down your bruised face, his hands rested gently on your forearms as he pulled you close. “You may not think I am capable, but I know what I feel for you is love if you would just give me a chance I can show you.” He whispered.

And all you could do was sob quietly into his chest as he slowly guided you back to your room, you needed time. He told himself as he eased you on to you bed, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead before leaving you alone for the rest of the night. After today he hoped you would open up to him, little did he know was that you were going to make things far more difficult for him in the next few weeks.

*Three Weeks Later*

**SMASH!**

Silas suppressed the urge to sigh as he watched as the breakfast he had so lovingly prepared for you slide down the wall behind his head. It had been weeks since your previous escape attempt and since then you can done nothing but make things more difficult for him. He tried and tried and tried everything in his power to get you to warm up to him, from fixing you meals, to obtaining things you might like, from books to various other things. Yet, to not avail you still fought him every chance you could. 

From various escape attempts, to biting him. Silas looked down at the broken skin on his right hand, something he had received from you when he had tried to tuck your hair behind your hair. Not that he wasn’t one to sit idly by and let you treat him badly. If your newly acquired shiner was any indication, along with the bruises on your wrists. But, today he had enough. You were his, and he sure as well was going to make sure you knew that. 

“Y/N.” He sighed, shrugging off his jacket, tossing it onto the back of a chair as he moved towards you, smirking as he watched you back up against the head board of your bed. Your eyes watching his every move, like a frightened animal. “Don’t you think it’s time you just give up? I’m not letting you go so you might as well just give in...”

Placing his knee on the edge of you bed he watched you, every muscle in your body was tense, waiting for the right moment to strike. His smile widened as he moved to undo his shirt. He had to admit, he thought you were breath taking before but seeing you like this? It sent a thrill through him, he loved it. 

Sure, before all of this he would have loved to have had you writhing underneath him, crying out his name as he fucked you, but now the thought of you fighting him as he took you sent a thrill through him. His cock twitching at the thought as he shrugged off his shirt. His eyes analyzing your trembling frame, loving the way the lacey red night gown clung to your body, your soft pink nipples barely visible through the cloth. 

Biting down on your bottom lip you watched as he drew closer and closer to you, as you struggled to inch away. But, there was no where for you to go, he had you trapped. Whimpering you jerked away as his fingers brushed against your bare arms as he hovered over you. Those eyes of his shining with barely contained lust, as he pressed his lips tenderly to yours. You didn’t dare try to bite him this time around, you knew trying to fight him when he wanted to kiss you never ended well for you. And yet...

Silas jerked back as your teeth sunk into his bottom lip. And yet, you couldn’t help but feel satisfaction whenever you managed to hurt him. Your triumph was short lived as Silas wrapped his hands around your throat, your eyes bulging from your skull as you struggled for breath. Your fingers trying in vain to pry his fingers off of your neck before it was too late, when finally Silas let you go. Smirking as he watched you fight for breath before pressing you flat against the bed. 

“Silas, stop, please...” you whimpered, as you pressed your hands against his bare chest, trying to push him off of you. It was no use, you told yourself as you felt his hands slid up your bare legs, and moved upwards, sliding under your nightgown and hiking it up as he did so. “P-please...” 

Your pleas falling on deaf ears as he pressed open mouthed kisses along your neck, leaving hickies in his wake. His hands continued to move, his fingers hooking into the waistband of your panties as he slowly, painstakingly pulled them down to your knees. Placing one final kiss on your neck he turned his attention to your pussy before looking up at you once more. Noting how your cheeks had flushed a soft pink, your eyes averted as he slipped his fingers between your folds, a small gasp escaping your lips, making your cheeks redden further.

Your fingers wrapped around his wrist, trying in vain to get him to stop as your body, your frail, fragile, human body betrayed you as you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter as he went on. Not, that he cared, he was using you solely for his pleasure. But still you looked so damn cute when you tried to fight the fact that he affected you so. Slowly he eased a finger inside of you, feeling you tense around him as he slowly began to pump his finger in and out of you. His lips finding their way to your neck, as he finger fucked you.

Adding another finger to the mix he stretched you out, a strangled cry escaping your lips as you came around his fingers, he continued to pump in and out of you as you clenched around him, his thumb brushing against your clit as you bucked your hips. More. He wanted more. Biting down on the junction between you shoulder and your neck he quickened his pace, ignoring the small, barely audible plea that slipped past trembling lips as he tugged down the straps of your nightgown exposing your breasts to the cool air of the room. 

Biting down on your nipple Silas smiled as you letting out a strangled cry as he bit down on the sensitive bud. Biting down hard enough to break skin he lapped eagerly at the blood that well in the wound. His free hand toying with your other breast. Rolling your nipple between his fingers, making you cry out as he toyed with you. 

“N-no more, please...” You cried out, as another orgasm creeped up on you.

“Yes, Y/N more, I want more. I _need_ more, won’t you give me more?” Silas purred against your skin. And with that you were cumming again, bucking your hips you let out a long, drawn out moan as he continued to milk you. Until his fingers slowed to a stop. 

Reluctantly pulling his fingers from your quivering cunt he eased off of you, eyes glued on you. You, despite all your fighting, looked absolutely wrecked. But, unfortunately for you he was far from done. Slipping his fingers in his mouth he let his eyes slide shut, a low moan escaping his lips as he licked his fingers clean. 

Not uttering a word you watched as Silas went through the motions of undoing his belt before tugging his pants off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of dark grey boxers. His cock straining against the confines which he quickly released, tossing them behind him, leaving him naked before you. You, however were focused on his cock, your throat going dry at you took in the sight of his cock. It was large, larger than you would have imagined, the head of it flushed blue a small bead of precum forming on the head. And, despite everything you couldn’t help but wonder why Cyberlife would give an android that hunted deviants no less a cock like that. 

Despite that you renewed your struggles, kicking and biting, trying in vain to break free of the android hovering over you. Silas, having none of it struck you hard across the face, ceasing your struggles as he pushed your legs apart, the head of his cock brushing against your slick, overly sensitive cunt. A strangled cry escaping your bloody lips as the head of his cock entered you, stretching you further.

When he was half way in Silas forced himself to stop, allowing you to adjust to him before bottoming out inside of you. His LED flicking yellow at the sensation, you were so warm, and wet, and tight. Biting down on his bottom lip Silas tightened his grip on your thighs, gripping hard enough for you to know there would be bruises when he was done with you. Slowly he moved, rocking his hips back and forth as he fucked you. His cock brushing against your sensitive walls as he fucked you, keeping his pace slow for now.

However that didn’t last long as he quickened his pace, making you cry out as his cock tore your insides, pained whimpers escaped your lips as pain lanced through your body, the sheet underneath you becoming soaked with your fluids, the head board of your bed slamming against the wall. And Silas, normally quiet, aloof Silas was grunting and moaning as he fucked you. The sound of skin slapping against skin adding to the sounds in the small room. 

“You’re better than I could have ever hoped.” Silas whimpered, as he slipped a hand between the two of you, his fingers circling your clit as his thrusts became sporadic, until your back arched off the bed, a low moan escaping you lips once more. Shame flooding you, your cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. 

After what seemed like hours Silas let out a low moan as he buried his face in the crook of you neck as he came, his cum painting your insides. After rolling his hips a few more times he finally stilled and collapsed on top of you. By now tears were spilling down your face as the two of you lay prone on your bed, sobs wracking your body as Silas gently caressed your tear-stained cheeks.

“I love you.” Silas whispered, his voice no longer cold as he reluctantly rolled off of you. A shiver running through you as you felt his cum dribbling out of your abused pussy. “You may not love me, but I do, and will always love you.” He finished, carding his fingers through your messy, sweat soaked hair before placing a tender kiss on your cheek before allowing his eyes to slide shut.

He loved you. And despite what you thought of him now, Silas was confident you would learn to love him as time went on. After all, until you learned to love him, he was never letting you go. Pulling you close he slowly drifted off to sleep. Your sobbing, trembling frame against his as you cried yourself to sleep.

You wanted to go home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And man was this chapter a bitch to write, and featured a whole lot of stuff in it. Sorry, if some parts seemed rushed at some points, and...that is all I have to say. Sorry, it wasn't that great, but never less I hoped you liked it. With that out of the way this is Queenie signing off. Also, I know the ending is kind of meh, I didn't know how to end it so yeah you got that, sorry. P.S these allergy pills make me drowsy something fierce.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Okay, I know this first chapter wasn't that great I'm sorry about that. But never less I hope you enjoyed what you read, and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as humanly possible. This is Queenie signing off.


End file.
